


Vision

by penny_a_word



Series: Civil War [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Internal Monologue, Missing Scene, should've been addressed in Civil War but wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny_a_word/pseuds/penny_a_word
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never made a mistake before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

Error. I should have adjusted for Falcon to dodge. Error. I should not have used so much power. Error. I should have caught Col. Rhodes. Failure.

Error. I should have let Wanda know from the start that I was trying to detain her at the Avengers facility. Error. I should have let her leave with agent Barton. 

Error. I should have accompanied them. Failure.

Error. I should not have chose a side. Failure.  
My Intention was correct. Responsibility should have been taken. Responsibility should be taken. Errors should be corrected.

Query. How do I correct this?

Query. Can I correct this?

Error. I can not correct this alone.

He stood frozen. It was as if his form had accumulated density, because he slid to his knees. It was a similar reaction to the one he had had while Wanda was pushing him into the earth. But Wanda was not there. He got heavier. This was not his intention.


End file.
